The Lion and the Serpent
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Collection of my dramione drabbles. Requests from readers on tumblr are collected here.


**For Laptiteantillaise: Hermione and Draco are not into PDA at all, they are very proper in public. They attend a gala for the Ministry, Hermione gets a bit tipsy and a little handsy to Draco's surprise. **

Hermione put the finishing touches on her outfit. The robes she was wearing were made of a shimmery and ethereal material that looked as if it was made of the night sky. The robes clung to her figure, showing off her slim waist and her small curves. In the past couple of years, she had grown her hair out and it hung halfway down her back. She had styled it in big, sleek ringlets.

Her makeup was glossy and dewy. She had put a cotton candy pink lipstick on her lips that looked even brighter next to the midnight blue of her robes. She wore long silver earrings with stones the same color as the stars on her robe. The earrings were a gift from Draco. So was the silver pendant she wore around her neck. The chain was thin and the necklace itself was shaped like a star.

"You look gorgeous," Draco mumbled coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed and turned around in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, handsome. Ready to go?"

"Ready," he winked.

With a crack, Draco Disapparated. Hermione felt the familiar pressure of Apparition as she was transported along with him.

They arrived at the Gala event. It was being held at a hotel in northern Scotland. The hotel had been a castle and had been redone to become a popular hotel among the wizarding world. She and Draco had stayed here last year. It had been a quick getaway he insisted on taking her on. She hadn't wanted to leave work, but he had talked her into it, promising lots of history both wizarding and Muggle. The trip had been absolutely perfect and she was excited to be back.

"Remember our holiday here?" Draco asked reading her mind.

His hand still on the small of her back and he led her up the stairs to the old stone castle.

"I was just thinking about it," she said looking up at him and sighing dreamily.

"It's been a while since we've been on vacation."

"It has," she looked up at him mischievously.

"I was thinking perhaps I should take you on holiday again? What do you think about Hong Kong?"

"Sounds lovely, but when would we have the time?"

"Well Mrs Outstanding Service and Excellence in the Ministry," he crooned. "You can afford to take a couple of weeks of now, don't you think?"

"I suppose I can," she said with a begrudging sigh.

She hated to take time off work, but a few weeks away with her husband seemed like heaven.

Harry and Ginny were at a nearby table along with Ron and his girlfriend of the week. Since they broke up, he never kept a woman around for long. It made her think maybe he had never been the relationship type, not really and it made her all the happier she was with Draco.

Harry waved and she joined him and Ginny's table. Hermione made sure to sit down between Draco and Ron. She wasn't sure it was the best course of action, but the last time they had sat next to each other at an event like this they had almost ended up hexing each other into little pieces. This time around, she was hoping to avoid a duel.

To bolster her courage, she waved the waiter over. She chose a flaming sherry and Draco had a Firewhisky. The rest of the table were still working on their drinks. She had a tentative sip and it was pretty good.

"How's your father?" Ron sneered.

"I wouldn't know," Draco replied coolly.

Oh dear, Hermione thought. She downed half her sherry and turned to Harry.

"How's work?"

"Not bad," Harry told her with a warm smile. "Things have been quiet lately."

"Yeah, since we rounded up the last of Voldemort's followers," Ron said with a pointed look at Draco.

"Shut up," Ginny hissed at her brother.

Harry looked terrified to sit between Ginny and Ron. Hermione completely understood. Ginny's bat bogey hex was as good as it had ever been, but after a few drinks her aim tended to be a little off. Her Chaser reflexes disappeared as fast as she could fly when she drank.

"Yes, listen to your sister," Draco said in a patronizing tone of voice.

Hermione kicked him under the table and finished her drink. Then she waved for another one, which the waiter spelled into her hand. She sighed in gratitude and had half of that too.

By the time they got to the awards part of the evening, she was starting to feel a little tipsy. So she put the drink aside and tried to focused on the proceedings on stage. She was going to receive an award tonight and she could not go up on stage sloshed that would not be in tune with her wonderful service to the Ministry after all.

Hermione had known she was going to receive the award - it was her third year running, but it was still scary to get up in front of the entire Ministry and their spouses to receive it. It didn't help anything that she suspected she was starting to get a little unsteady on her feet.

Still, she accepted the award and said a few words of thank you to the Ministry and all of her coworkers.

"Finally, I want to thank my husband Draco for being an endless well of support," she said even knowing it would no doubt piss of Ron.

But she was married to Draco now and he would simply have to find a way to accept that. It had been years and everyone else in their lives had come around. And Hermione had decided long ago to ignore those that couldn't.

Applause followed her brief speech and she smiled thanked them again and walked back to her table. She was definitely a little unsteady on her feet this time around.

Draco rose to meet her, took her hand and helped her sit. He put his arm around her chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured turning her face into his face.

Draco placed a chaste kiss to her lips and withdrew. A part of her was disappointed until she remembered they were in public. PDA was exactly the sort of thing she didn't like. She didn't want to be as tacky as Ron and Lavender, snogging everywhere and not caring, who saw.

Hermione had another drink to ignore how much she wanted to sneak away with Draco and tear his clothes off.

It was not an impulse she would normally give in to. However, under the circumstances and her level of intoxication, she was doing things she wouldn't ordinarily do. Like her hand on Draco's knee and how she put her head on his shoulder. Draco was caught off guard for a moment before he put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her in surprise before smirking. There was heat in his eyes and warmth pooled in her stomach.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

She nuzzled closer, nibbling on his earlobe. Sucking and pulling on it. When she finally pulled away, Draco was looking at her with eyes wide with surprise.

"Now really, what has gotten into you?" he asked repeating his question.

"I can't help myself," she flashed a confident smile. "Might be time to get a little crazy."

Draco chuckled. He put his hand underneath her chin and tilted her mouth up for a kiss. This time it wasn't polite or polished, it was a rough kiss that made her head spin. When they broke apart, Ginny was laughing and clapping.

Hermione giggled and blushed. She took Draco's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She pinched his bum and he laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"You never stop surprising me," he told her with a soft wink.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead her around on the dancefloor.

Draco flashed a confident smile and she smirked, deciding it was time for a little more fun. She pinched his bum and watched him jump in surprise. She giggled and blushed when she realized her boss had seen them.

Embarrassed, she dragged Draco off the dancefloor and home.

**Hope this tides all of the wonderful dramione shippers out there over until sunday when I post the next chapter of One Kiss. As always, let me know what you thought of this drabble. **

**If you want to request a drabble for bonkai, kennett or dramione submit an ask on tumblr. My username is fireismyelement97. As for anyone, who has left me a drabble request, rest assured I am working on them, but I've been on holiday for the past several weeks and still am so my updating schedule is a little off. **

**\- Izzy **


End file.
